I'm Alone Without You (Life is Strange FanFic) GrahamScott
by Drawing-By-Day
Summary: It seemed everyone would sooner or later continue on in their life and leave him behind in darkness. Warren Graham was lonely. That is, until Nathan Prescott enters the picture... (GrahamScott Warning)


**Hello! I decided to write an oneshot GrahamScott fanfic because why not? I hope you like it. [Completely obvious GrahamScott warning]**

* * *

Warren was bullied quite a lot at Blackwell, and he wasn't surprised at all. He was one of those typical nerds that most people would label automatically. The only friends he had were girls; Max, Chloe, Kate, Alyssa and Brooke, but they only saw the side of him that expressed his 'happy' side of life.

He would appear to be always smiling, calm and happy, yet when he was alone, especially in his room, another side of his personality was shown. He continuously felt like no one really cared for him, or at least understood his emotions. It seemed everyone would sooner or later continue on in their life and leave him behind in darkness.

Warren Graham was lonely.

* * *

The sound of an alarm on his phone blasted in Warren's ears, causing him to wake up from his dreamless sleep. He turned it off, looking at the time displayed: 5:30 a.m. Early, but it was the only way for him to get morning necessities done without the worry of human interaction.

"Great," he sighed. "Another day to get through."

Warren slowly got out of bed and stretched. Looking outside, he saw that it was raining outside, which was almost a reflection for his mood. He looked away and grabbed his shower supplies and clean clothes. With one last glance at his room, he opened his door and stepped out.

The hallway was empty, the way Warren preferred. He closed his door and locked it, beginning to walk towards the showers. When he entered, he noticed Nathan Prescott was in there, brushing his teeth. Of course someone, let alone Nathan, had to be there to judge and pick on him.

Well…Nathan and Warren had never really talked before, unless you count the times Nathan demanded Warren to get out of his way. Though he had never really insulted Warren before, as far as Warren knew, he wasn't really the type Warren found comforting to be around with.

" _He probably thinks I'm a waste of space, or doesn't even know I exist_ ," Warren said to himself in his mind, frowning at the thought.

Nathan didn't seem to take any notice of Warren, continuing to brush his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror. Warren wouldn't expect any more from basically the 'king' of Blackwell. He walked to one of the free showers and with one last glance at Nathan, he closed the curtains.

Warren turned on the shower, waiting for it to rise to a warm, comfortable temperature, before stepping under it and listening to the water rush past his ears.

After a few minutes of cleaning, he turned the water and dried himself with his towel, then got dressed, putting his towel down on the floor.

Opening the curtain, he saw Nathan, now applying a type of gel to his hair that must cause it to remain in its usual style. Warren's eyes then observed Nathan further; his hair, his body.

Nathan's intense blue eyes suddenly looked at Warren, causing Warren to jump in shock. He must have been staring at him for long enough for Nathan to notice.

Warren quickly walked away with his supplies, opening the door exiting to the hallway again. He quickly raced back to his room and slammed the door shut. Putting his shower supplies away, he laid back on his bed and listened to slow music on his headphones.

After a few moments of listening to the music, Warren couldn't help, but form tears in his eyes, rolling down his check. He put his hands to his face and began crying. He was crying for a few seconds before he heard a knock on his door.

He froze. No one could see him like this or the assholes would only get worse with their insults. He quickly wiped his tears hastily with some tissues on his bedside table, hoping they weren't red or puffy and walked up to the door, opening it.

Nathan was outside of his room, holding a familiar-looking towel. He didn't seem to be there to pick on him or hurt him in anyway, despite his normal-look of slight anger on his face.

"I think this belongs to you," he said simply, handing him the towel.

"T-Thanks," Warren said, accidently letting out a quick sob while taking the towel.

Nathan noticed the sob and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you…okay?" he asked, seemingly noticing the slight redness in Warren's eyes where tears once were present.

"What? Oh…Yeah. I'm completely fine," reassured Warren, forcing a smile.

Nathan didn't buy it, but shrugged it off.

"What are you doing up so early?" Warren asked Nathan, changing the subject.

"That's none of your fucking business," said Nathan, crossing his arms.

"Oh," muttered Warren, looking down at his feet. "Sorry."

Nathan frowned slightly before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Well," he began. "I think I should go back to my room. Bye Warren."

Warren suddenly looked at him, confused and surprised Nathan said his name.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Uh…You know I do have ears," stated Nathan, scratching his arm. "I have heard some of the people I hang around with talk about you."

"Oh," said Warren, knowing exactly the only reason why popular people would mention his name.

"Anyway," Nathan continued. "Bye."

"Bye," Warren said, smiling. "Thanks again for bringing me back my towel."

"No worries," said Nathan, a small smile appeared on his face, quickly disappear behind his usual expressions.

He walked away from Warren back to his room across the hallway. He entered his room and closed the door behind him. It was only after a few minutes didn't Warren realize he was still staring at Nathan's door. He stepped back in his room and closed his door.

" _Did all that really just happen_?" he thought.

The act of kindness was fairly small, but that from _Nathan Prescott_ must have been a rare, maybe even unheard-of, thing. Warren couldn't help, but smile as he looked outside the window, noticing the rain stopped and was instead replace with warm rays of morning sunlight.

* * *

Despite the many things Warren dreaded when it came to a typical Blackwell day, he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed having his science classes. He usually got amazing results on his test and assignments and he just loved the fact he could almost block out the world and all his worries when he was focused on writing chemical equations and mixing chemicals together to creating interesting reactions.

Warren was sitting at his desk, writing all the notes that Ms. Grant wrote on the board. When he finished he closed his book and looked outside the window, the bright sun shining through the classroom.

His thoughts drifted to earlier that morning. It wasn't even that interesting. A random person showed a random act of kindness, giving another person a towel that they left behind. That's all. But this was from Nathan _fucking_ Prescott. Warren looked around the room before he noticed a person in a red jacket, playing a game on his phone, paying zero attention to the class.

"Nathan?" said Warren under his breath.

 _He_ was in the same science class as Warren. Why didn't he know this? Warren continued to stare at him, resting his cheek on his hand. He look at his face and randomly wondered how smooth his skin would be.

"Warren!" called Ms. Grant suddenly, causing in Warren jumping. Nathan stopped his game for a moment, looking at Ms. Grant.

"Would you stop staring at Nathan and answer my question?" she demanded.

Warren's heart skipped a beat, along with his cheeks blushing, when she said that and he felt many pairs of eyes focus on him, a few laughs within hearing range. The feeling of being stared by a whole class was horrible, but the feeling of being stared by _him_ was excruciating mentally.

"Sorry, Ms. Grant," apologized Warren.

"It's okay, now, what are the products for the combination of Methane Gas and two Oxygen molecules?

Warren thought for a moment. "Carbon Dioxide and two water molecules."

"Well done," she said, pleased with his answer. "Now, this hear links with…"

Warren once again stopped paying attention to her and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Warren attempted to avoid eye contact with Nathan, but he failed when he shot a quick glance in Nathan's direction in hopes of checking if he was still staring. He was.

Nathan's expression wasn't one of disgust or anger, but a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Warren looked away before he could observe Nathan's expression any more.

When the bell rang, Warren quickly packed all of his books and stationary and walked out of the classroom, seeing Nathan's eyes follow him. What was he doing, staring at another guy like that, especially a guy like Nathan?

In an effort to quickly get far away from that classroom, Warren walked in a faced-paced speed. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he just needed to get away from everyone. He just needed to be alone.

Warren's head suddenly collided with someone else's, the feeling causing Warren to stop walking and wall in his backwards on his back.

"Argh…" groaned the person, grasping their head and glaring at Warren. Looking at the person he bumped into, Warren realized it was Logan. Wonderful…of course it had to be one of the people who always found joy insulting him.

"I bet you did that intentionally, you asshole," he spat.

"I'm sorry," Warren said quickly. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Logan walked up to me and grabbed my t-shirt, pulling me up.

"You fucking nerdy faggot," he sneered.

Warren tried to struggle free from his grip, but failed, instead resorting to putting his arms in front of his face as an attempt for at least some defence.

Warren's back suddenly slammed the ground again, the muscles in his back surging with pain.

"Mr. Robertson," called a stern voice. "Stop attacking Warren now and back away from him."

Logan looked away from the reasonably injured boy and towards Principal Wells, who had his arms crossed, with Mr. David, our school security guard, behind him.

"Whatever," said Logan, stepping back from Warren and walked away.

Warren found the motivation to stand up and looked around, everyone around him was looking at him in either amusement or pity. It made his mind twist and breathing was deemed difficult to achieve. He needed to get out of there and get back to his dorm. He needed to be alone.

Principal Wells was about to ask Warren if he was okay, but Warren left before anything could be said, walking past a few people who laughed by the way he was running.

* * *

Upon walking in his room, Warren's foot skipped a step on the carpet of the boys dormitories hallway and his head slammed the floor.

"Why the fuck do I have to have to put up with all these things?" Warren whispered in irritation and sadness.

He stood up again and walked to his room, where he found someone had graphited offensive words all over his door. Warren read some of the words on the door, tears welling up in his eyes. He unlocked his door and entered it, slamming the door shut before breaking down in tears, not bothering to switch on the light.

He complete darkness, other than the small amount of light seeping through the curtains, he ripped off his bed covers and sat on his bed, wanting nothing more than to disappear and die, right there, at that moment.

After hours of tears, darkness and trying to fall asleep in his bed, which seemed impossible at the moment, Warren decided to go to the bathroom to at least feel physically normal again. He had an excruciating headache and his arms felt heavy.

Warren sat up on his bed and thought for a moment. Why did he have to be the one to get bullied? The bullying wouldn't have been so bad, if it didn't happen technically on a daily basis. He was automatically labelled as this nerd who deserved to be picked just because of who he is.

And to think he began to have a slight interest in that Nathan. That guy probably hated his guts, feeling embarrassed that a guy like Warren was caught staring at him.

Warren's hands continuously ran through his hair, messing it up further than it usually was. He, to be honest, looked truly terrible, almost like a zombie.

He got up from his bed, picking up his phone next to his bed and sliding it in his pocket, and opened his door, walking towards the bathroom, not bothering to lock his door. Luckily for him, no one was around to see him in his state, seeing as it was around 11:00 p.m.

The sound of talking could be heard in some of the other boys' rooms, but besides that and wind blowing against the walls of Blackwell, there was no other sound throughout the hallway. Walking in the bathroom, Warren noticed no one, once again, was present. Sighing in relief, he went towards a sink and washed out his face with water flowing from the tap. Looking at the mirror in front of him, he saw himself, still looking horrible with his red, puffy eyes and ruffled hair, but there was no tears in sight.

A sudden vibration in his phone made him jump. He took it out and looked at what some messaged to him:

Unknown: " _Hey faggot, everyone knows now your huge obsession for Nathan after you were caught staring at him (it's all over Facebook now). Just so you know, he thinks you're a fucking retard (and who would blame him). People like you just should be here…go obsess over someone else who would like a creep like you_ …"

Warren looked away from the text, not daring to read anymore. For a few moments he was frozen, staring at empty space. His mind kept repeating what he read, trying to take deep breaths, but at once, he suddenly began shaking, more warm tears running his cheeks. He collapsed to the ground, his phone slipping from his grip and the sound of glass shattering was audible.

Warren began crying again, hugging his legs and shaking. No one cared about him, and now, just because of staring at that fucking Nathan, his apparent 'obsession' was supposedly all over the school now.

A sudden unpleasant sensation was coming from his arm, but he ignored it, not having any concern for anything around him.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Warren jumped. He looked up and saw someone staring at him with shock. His red jacket clarified who it was.

"Warren?" Nathan exclaimed, seeing the blood oozing slowly out of Warren's arm. "What…What the fuck happened?"

Warren didn't respond hiding his face and curling more into himself. Of course Nathan had to be here at this moment.

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and filched.

Warren?" repeated Nathan, his voice, though his usual tone, was surprisingly comforting to hear. "I know we don't really know each other, but you have to listen to me."

Warren lifted his head, looking directly at Nathan's eyes, realizing how close Nathan was to him.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, a perplexed expression forming on his face.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I'm sorry for staring at you," explain Warren, sobbing as more tears flowed from his eyes. "And…and...and for always being in your way."

"What?" said Nathan. "You don't need to be sorry for all that shit. I really didn't care that you were staring at me, besides, I've seen you do it before a few times."

Warren looked at Nathan, blushing slightly. This was not the Nathan he was told existed.

"Why…" began Warren, another small tear escaping his eye. "Why are you here?"

"Uh…I was just coming to brush my teeth," said Nathan. "Why were you on the floor, crying?

Warren just looked at Nathan, rubbing his eyes.

"Everyone is just being an asshole," he said. "I accidently bumped into Logan after class and he was on the verge of beating me and I got text saying everyone knew how I had an 'interest' in you…" he trailed off, realizing he didn't want to go too in depth with explaining it.

"Then?" urged Nathan.

"I didn't read any more of it," admitted Warren. "I just began crying, dropping my phone in the process and that is when you showed up."

Warren paused for a moment, taking a breath before starting again.

"You know, other than you, no one, even the little friends I have had, has probably even cared about me. They just use me because I'm smart and kinda easy to manipulate."

"I can relate to that," replied Nathan. "I sometimes feel like no one really likes me. They seem to only be there so they can eventually use me for my access to money and all the other shit my fucking family name holds. Not to mention the shit I've done in the past."

"Oh," commented Warren. "I guess we do have something, even this, in common, at least kind of."

Nathan just realized what he just said; memories of the Dark Room, his Dad's abusiveness and Mr. Jefferson hitting him.

"Shit," he muttered, suddenly turning to Warren. "Don't you fucking dare tell anyone what I just said, okay? Just keep your mouth shut!"

Warren, taken aback by Nathan's sudden change in attitude.

"I...I won't," he promised. "Sorry for bring it up."

Nathan sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault."

They both fell silent for a few moments, before Nathan looked at Warren's arm.

"Does that hurt?" he said, gesturing the cuts on his arm.

Warren shook his head. "No, the glass must've sliced it a small bit."

"Yeah," said Nathan.

They were both silent again for a while, the tears in Warren's eyes having dried up and his eyes not as red as they were before.

"Why were you staring at me?" asked Nathan.

Warren just laughed before looking back at Nathan.

"I was looking at you because you look kinda…" Warren stopped.

"Kind of?" said Nathan, tilting his head slightly.

"Nevermind," Warren quickly said, shaking his head.

"Tell me," requested Nathan.

"I find you..." Warren took a deep breath. "Attractive."

Nathan looked confused.

"Do you…like me?" he said.

"Well…I don't really know you yet, but you are so fucking different then what people tell me about you."

Nathan looked slightly offended.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "How am I supposed to act?"

"Oh...I just meant you seem much more kind then what people say you are," explained Warren, smiling. "Plus you are technically the first guy at this school who's actually been kind to me, let alone noticed me, so thank you."

Nathan smiled. His smile looked so good on him, and Warren was sure he even knew it. It seemed like the perfect smile to have.

"Warren," said Nathan.

"Hmm?" said Warren.

"You're staring at me again," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Warren said, blushing.

"Anyway, how about we go clean you up," suggested Nathan, standing.

"I'm not even bleeding that bad," said Warren.

"But you are _still_ bleeding," said Nathan.

Warren looked at Nathan and smiled. For some reason, he almost thought it should be the other way around, seeing that Nathan always struck Warren as the one who needed help, but it seemed in the end, they both needed help, and they could get that from each other.

* * *

Nathan led Warren to his room, leaving Warren's shattered and completely dysfunctional phone in the bathroom.

Walking in, Warren looked towards Nathan's bed and then back at Nathan.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, Nathan nodding in response.

"You have such a cool room," complimented Warren.

"Most people have said things like that when they've entered my room," Nathan explained.

"Well, it's true," responded Warren. "Just _look_ at how many movies you have."

Nathan couldn't help, but chuckle a bit when he saw how stupid Warren looked, his mouth opened in disbelief as he looked at the expensive projector above his bed, resembling a child inside a candy store.

Warren eye's looked towards Nathan when he chuckled, noticing he was staring at him.

"Look who's staring now," Warren mocked playfully.

Nathan looked away suddenly, attempting to hide his blushing.

"I wasn't fucking staring," he said.

"Yeah, right," Warren laughed, smiling. "Don't deny it."

"I _wasn't_ fucking staring at you, Graham," spat Nathan.

Warren's smile dropped at his tone, looking a bit shocked. He was just joking around, yet Nathan took it too seriously.

Nathan sighed, looking back at Warren, walking over to him.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I sometimes can't control my anger."

"I don't mind," pointed out Warren, smiling. "I sometimes can't control it as well."

Nathan glanced at Warren.

"I know you just trying to be kind and all, but you don't understand or know me, Warren, so don't act like you do," Nathan said.

"I…I wasn't, though," argued Warren. "But I don't blame you for not liking me."

Nathan looked at Warren with confusion.

"I never said I didn't like you," he said.

Warren stared at Nathan, smiling.

"Do you like me?" he said.

"What do you mean by "like"?" Nathan said, unsure of what Warren was implying.

"Oh," said Warren. "I meant only as a friend, nothing…else."

"Well, I guess you could do with a friend that was a guy," said Nathan.

"But," said Warren. "You shouldn't, people would think you are weird."

"Okay," said Nathan. "One; just because I am Nathan Prescott _still_ doesn't mean I only make friends with 'popular' people, and Two; I don't give a fuck about what other people think, unless maybe my dad." Nathan suddenly realized again what he just said and quickly curse under his breath.

"Why only your dad?" asked Warren.

Nathan glared at Warren. "Why do you think you have a fucking right to ask me a question like that?"

"Sorry, Nathan," said Warren. "But it's not like I knew I wasn't allowed to ask you that question."

"STOP acting like we are friends or some shit!" yelled Nathan.

"But you said we were kind of friends," argued Warren.

"I don't fucking care, asshole!" scorned Nathan. "Don't think I'm just going to tell you all my life problems because I 'should' have pity on some fucking loner like you! No wonder why you have no friends, you just a distraction in people's lives. Fuck off."

"Okay," said Warren inn disbelief and sadness, standing up. "Sorry for trying to talk to you, Nathan. Sorry for intruding in your 'perfect' life."

"Where are you going, Graham?" asked Nathan, suddenly realizing he _probably_ hurt Warren's feelings.

"Back to my room," he said, not daring to look back at Nathan. "And my name is NOT my last name, _Prescott_."

"Fine…" said Nathan. "I'm-"

Nathan's apology was cut off by the sound of his door opening and shutting.

* * *

Inside his room, Warren sat on his still untidy bed, his bed covers all over the floor. His brain kept repeating the words Nathan used against him.

" _How dare he think he has the right to destroy to say all that to me_ ," thought Warren.

A tear began rolling down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away, frustrated by his own sensitive personality.

"Don't be a fucking weakling," Warren muttered to himself. "They were just words."

But they seemed to be everyone else's definition of Warren Graham – loner, distraction, asshole – and maybe that was because the definitions were accurate. Maybe Warren was all of those…

Warren's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by knocking on his door. Warren did his best attempt to wipe away any tears that decide to form in his eyes and opened his door.

Nathan was there, looking guilty.

"I'm sure you come for one last attempt to insult me," spat Warren, one irritating tear escaping his eyes, rolling down his cheek.

Nathan noticed the tear and frowned slightly.

"I just came here to apologize," he said, his voice soft. "I'm just not used to people asking me personal questions."

Warren thought of using this opportunity to insult Nathan instead, but stopped himself and remained silent.

Nathan, noticing Warren's silence, decided to continue on.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Warren nodded.

Walking in, Nathan closed the door behind him and sighed.

"Besides, you really don't want to know what crap I've done in the past, what the _people_ I've surrounded myself with have done. I'm really not a person you would want to be friends with, Warren."

A few more tears came out of Warren's eyes. "But what if I really did want to be your friend, Nathan, regardless of all that? Would you still feel like I'm threatening you or something?" he asked, sobbing a bit. "The words you used, I hear them all the time when people talk about me. Maybe no one does care about me…"

"I'm sure at least some people care about you," reassured Nathan. "What about your parents or siblings?"

"I have no siblings, but I guess my parents care about me," agreed Warren, his sobs becoming louder.

"See," said Nathan. "At least _your_ parents care about you, mine think I'm a mentally retarded piece of shit."

"But you have so many friends and things and…just about everything," said Warren. "And I…I just feel so alone."

He could help it, but tears suddenly began streaming down his face. He felt so embarrassed, crying like a baby in front of the most popular person of Blackwell. He put his hand up to his face, wishing Nathan would just go, but he didn't.

"Warren?" he said.

He stared at the boy in front of him, realizing maybe he and Warren were facing the same problems which involved wanting people to accept them, to need them. Maybe Warren did understand what Nathan went through…

Warren's body suddenly tensed up when he felt arms and a warm body hug him. He moved his hands away from his face and realized Nathan was hugging him tightly. He felt so warm and so comforting.

Warren decided to hug Nathan as well tightly, noticing he smelt of Cologne and his hair smelt of sweet shampoo; overall, satisfying.

"I'm so sorry, Warren," he apologized, sobs being heard from him. "I know I'm an ass and I try to act tough, 'owning the school' or whatever other shit I say, but deep down, I know I am a wimp."

"You're not a wimp, Nathan. I'm sorry that I label people like you, thinking I actually know what goes on in your life," said Warren, hugging Nathan tighter, Nathan doing the same.

Hugging someone who, less than ten minutes ago, was insulting Warren seemed weird, but how much it comforted him dominated the weirdness of it. He didn't care anymore that he was crying in front of Nathan, he didn't care if other people saw him, because the person he was hugging seemed to be one of the only people in the entire world who understood and cared about what he was going through. After several more seconds of hugging, Warren decided to let go of Nathan.

"You know," Nathan said, wiping his now-red eyes. "You are the only person I ever allowed myself to cry in front of."

Warren couldn't help, but laugh at that. "You're actually amusing, yet you probably have no idea about it," he said.

"Yeah," smiled Nathan. "Victoria tells me that too."

Nathan walks up to Warren again and looks at his eyes directly.

"You know," he said. "This may sound weird, but you are kinda cute."

Warren blushed more than he felt like he ever did in his whole life when Nathan said that. He thought about hiding his blush, but it would be in vain, since he knew Nathan already noticed it.

"Well…" began Warren. "I have to admit you are pretty attractive yourself."

Without another thought or warning, Warren suddenly moved right up to Nathan and kissed his lips lightly. Suddenly realizing what he did, he quickly backed away, suddenly feeling hot.

He looked back at Nathan, who looked quite surprised by that move, but went up to Warren and did an actual kiss on his lips. He must have had a lot of practise or something, compared to Warren, because he seemed to know what he was doing.

He stopped and looked at Warren, then looking at the room.

"You know, if you want to, you can sleep in my bed tonight. It's probably a much warmer and more comfortable bed than the ordinary Blackwell beds. That is, if you want to."

"I would love to, Nathan," grinned Warren.

* * *

Walking in Nathan's bedroom again, Warren watched as Nathan got into his bed, taking off his red jacket and top, leaving only his pants. He looked at Warren, smiling.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like you seemed to like doing, or are you going to get in?"

Warren stopped staring and climbed in Nathan's bed, deciding to keep his t-shirt on.

Nathan was right; his bed much more comfortable and warm than his own, yet with Nathan there as well, it seemed even warmer.

Warren turned towards Nathan, looking at his eyes; their blueness still visible even in the dark.

Nathan rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you ever think of what could've been like if you made that _one_ different choice that you had long ago?" asked Nathan suddenly.

"Doesn't everyone?" Warren replied.

"I guess," agreed Nathan, turning his head to Warren.

Warren decided he enjoyed hugging Nathan before, going up close to him again, hugging him.

"You know," continued Nathan. "Do you think this is going to work out; you and me?"

"I think so," said Warren.

Nathan showed that perfect smile again, making Warren smile as well, before Nathan kissed him again, hugging him closely, knowing even though he will most likely continue to feel lonely at times and he himself will continue to fight his mental instability, for the time being, all was well.

For the time being, the both had each other…

And that was all that they needed.

* * *

 **Wow. That was a long chapter, despite being the only chapter for this oneshot (you don't say?). I hope you liked it. If you did (or even if you didn't), please give this a review. Thank you so much and I can't believe Christmas is so close. I will now move on to completing the upcoming chapter for "This New Life I Live"…**

 **Well, I guess I really have nothing else relevant to say. Have an awesome day/night.**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


End file.
